Zombies Ate My Mother
by LunaCangiante
Summary: The title sucks and I finally finished one. 6 year old Connor and Murphy watch a scary movie right before bedtime. Reviews would be awesome


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I probably wont own this for much longer either.

Summary: Connor and Murphy are afriad of the monsters thanks to watching to many scary movies. (Yeah they're 6)

Warning: I have never seen a movie with Zombies in it. So my descriptions may be off a bit.

Their eyes where almost glued to their television as they watched the brain of yet another person get eatin by a zombie. Murphy slightly jumped but it caught no one's attention, they both where too interested in what would happen next.

"Alright boys it's time for ye both to get to bed ye have school tommorrow," Their mother said. "But ma it's almost over." Connor was the first to try. "We'll get up for school tommorrow we promise," Murphy tried after. Neither of them got thier mother to change her mind. "Bed. Now. It could much worse ye know," Neither of them moved afraid of what that could possibly mean, just as they feared she said, "I could just make the both of ye not watch the t.v. for a week." Connor and Murphy raced into their bedroom.

It wasn't long until they were in their pajamas and in their beds. Their mother came in to check on them and make sure they weren't playing or anything. "Goodnight boys," she said. "Night ma," they said in unison. They both closed their eyes waiting for sleep to take over.

_Connor was running as fast as he could but as hard as he tried he couldn't get away from the zombie that was on his trail. He tried hiding in the nearest alley, but found there were only more waiting for him. Connor screamed as loud as he could as they held him down._

Connor shot up and let out a soft scream. He looked over to his right to see Murphy tossing around himself. Connor got out of his bed and walked over to Murphy, he slightly shook him. "Murph wake up. Yer having a bad dream. Come on get up." Murphy's eyes shot open and he looked at Connor before pushing him down. "How do I know that? How do I know yer not just a zombie waking me up to get me?" He asked.

Connor stared at Murphy wide eyed for a moment. "Because idiot if I was going to get ye why would I waste my time on waking ye?" Murphy was quiet after that, Connor may have had a point. "Bad dream too?" Connor asked. Murphy nodded, "I had a dream ye were a zombie and coming after me." Connor finally stood up, "is that why ye pushed me down?" Murphy shrugged but didn't say anything.

They both didn't say anything for a long time. They just sat on Murphy's bed waiting for something to come until Connor figured it was safe enough to return to his own bed. They both laid down trying to sleep again, trying anything to keep the movie off their mind.

About an hour later a noise came from the kitchen. Something had fallen and they also heard moaning. They both shot up and grabbed their pillows like it would some how save them. "Murph I think something's here," Connor said shaking. "Well go check," Murphy said. Connor's eye grew wide, "are you nuts? What if something is out there? If I go yer coming with me." Murphy thought about his options for a minute. If he stayed he could have to fight it alone, or he could go with Connor and have a back up. Or the zombie could just go after Connor and Murphy could make a run for it. "Fine. I'm comming with ye," Murphy tossed his blankets aside bravely and grabbed his pillow he was ready for anything.

Connor and Murphy snuck out of their bedroom and slowly made their way to the kitchen. They saw a shadowy figure and stopped, "okay here's the plan on the count of three you and me are going to attack okay?" Connor said. Murphy nodded again trying to be quiet. "Ready. One. Two. THREE!"

They charged at the figure and swung their pillows with all their might. Neither of them giving the zombie a chance to try anything funny until it grabbed Connor's leg and tripped him. "Murphy it's got me!" Connor yelled as if Murphy couldn't see it. "What the hell is going on here!" The so called zombie asked. "Uh-oh," Murphy said hiding the pillow behind his back. They both had realized that the zombie wasn't a zombie but in fact their own mother.

She walked with them both to their bedrooms after they told her how she thought she was a zombie. It turned out she tripped in the kitchen and hurt her knee. "Now I want ye boys to make a promise from now on." Their mother said tucking them both in. They both nodded. "No more scary movies before ye sleep. Especially on school nights." They both looked at eachother then back to their mother. "We promise ma," they said in unison again. "Now good night boys," she said walking out of the room before they could even respond. Letting her boys finally catch the sleep they waited all night for.

The End.

(A/N yeah it was sort of stupid but I thought it would be something to experiment with.Reviews would be nice but please don't be too harsh. I tried.)


End file.
